Elimination Cup 2000
The Elimination Cup 2000 was a tournament with the top 128 ranked teams in the world. The teams were put into 64 games and the winner of each game advanced creating 32 new games. The winners in each of those 32 games went on to create 16 new games and the winners there went on to create 8 new games followed by quarter finals, semi finals and a final. Only one team could go all the way and win all their 7 games. The tournament is held every 2 years. The games was played over a period of 2 years (always in September and October) and to give lower ranked teams a better chance, the lowest ranked team in each game gets home advantage. Tournament Process Round of 128 The fixtures was created using world ranking. Rank 1 played against rank 65, rank 2 against rank 66, rank 3 against rank 67 and so on (64 games total). The first 16 games was played on September 10, the next 16 on September 15, the next 16 on September 20 and the final 16 on September 25. Fixtures & Results September 10 Iran - Spain South Africa - Netherlands Macedonia - Brazil Bahrain - Germany Uganda - Argentina Saudi Arabia - Uruguay Albania - England Zambia - Portugal Montenegro - Egypt Malawi - Chile Togo - Italy Trinidad and Tobago - Greece China - Serbia Belarus - Croatia Iceland - Paraguay Mozambique - Russia September 15 Oman - Switzerland Jamaica - USA Morocco - Slovenia Wales - Australia Kuwait - France El Salvador - Norway Angola - Ghana Uzbekistan - Ukraine Moldova - Mexico United Arab Emirates - Ivory Coast Senegal - Slovakia Syria - Turkey Botswana - Denmark Estonia - Nigeria Libya - Czech Republic Armenia - Japan September 20 Panama - Algeria Jordan - Gabon Qatar - Sweden North Korea - Ireland Canada - Colombia Guinea - Israel Gambia - Peru Thailand - Cameroon Azerbaijan - Scotland Congo - Romania Iraq - Bulgaria Cape Verde Islands - South Korea Yemen - Burkina Faso Georgia - Honduras Tanzania - Venezuela Rwanda - Belgium September 25 Zimbabwe - Latvia Cuba - Bolivia Namibia - Finland Kenya - Lithuania Luxembourg - Costa Rica Faroe Islands - New Zealand Guatemala - Mali Singapore - Poland Sudan - Bosnia-Herzegovina Guyana - Ecuador Congo DR - Northern Ireland Chad - Austria Kazakhstan - Benin Suriname - Hungary Vietnam - Cyprus Barbados - Tunisia Round of 64 The 64 teams that won their game in the round of 128 advanced to the round of 64. Games was created the same way here as in the round of 128. The teams was sorted in world ranking order and then rank 1 played against rank 33, rank 2 against rank 34, rank 3 against rank 35 and so on (32 games total). Fixtures & Results - Round of 32 The 32 teams that won their game in the round of 64 advanced to the round of 32. Games was created the same way as earlier in the tournament. Rank 1 played against rank 17, rank 2 against rank 18, rank 3 against rank 19 and so on (16 games total). Fixtures & Results - Round of 16 The 16 teams that won their game in the round of 32 advanced to the round of 16. Games was created the same way as earlier in the tournament. Rank 1 played against rank 9, rank 2 against rank 10, rank 3 against rank 11 and so on (8 games total). Fixtures & Results - Quarter Finals The 8 teams that won their game in the round of 16 advanced to the Quarter finals. Games was created the same way as earlier in the tournament. Rank 1 - Rank 5 Rank 2 - Rank 6 Rank 3 - Rank 7 Rank 4 - Rank 8 Semi Finals The 4 teams that won their game in the Quarter finals advanced to the Semi finals. Games was created the same way as earlier in the tournament. Rank 1 - Rank 3 Rank 2 - Rank 4 Final The winners of the Semi finals advanced to the Elimination Cup 2000 Final. X - X Top 10 Goalscorers Champions The winner of the Elimination Cup 2000 was: - All Goals - Category:Championships